


Sun in Chains [Podfic]

by ghastlyshilo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastlyshilo/pseuds/ghastlyshilo
Summary: Author's summary:You know that time when you end up having an unintended and unwanted training session with your father, but neither of you learn what you are technically supposed to? No? This is that time.Or, otherwise; Luke gets stuck on a moon due to a mission gone awry, his father comes calling and then an ancient Sith complex activates. It's one of those days.(Post ESB)





	1. Wayward Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sun in Chains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101102) by [sparklight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight). 



> So sorry for the background noise. I'm saving up for a proper microphone.
> 
> If you'd like me to do more podfics, please consider commissioning me on Tumblr! (same username)

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Et8RbfTUdrBGe5ebW9AH-tv5QxLQIPok)

Length: 00:19:28


	2. The Easy Way

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WIOvgq_wh-bKp6EJcrgcx65QdbqmrwQA/view)

Length: 00: 32: 12


	3. The Strength not Used

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mPQs3yNvKKDssSU4Cfov-1WQKMoBlK1T/view)

Length: 00:24:01


End file.
